The Case Against Sara Sidle
by scubysnak
Summary: Catherine builds a case against Sara. CS.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…**

A/N: I don't know what's worse—not having any ideas and desperately wanting to write or having tons of ideas but being unable to write. Anyway, I've had this idea bouncing around in my head and my wonderful friend Maggsie helped me work it out today. Thanks girlie!

XXX

Sara leaned forward in her seat, watching the rhythmic sway of the blonde's hips as she made her way down the long corridor of the lab.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Sidle," her coworker said without even looking up from her paperwork.

"Huh?"

"I think you have a bit of drool there in the corner," Catherine said as she closed the folder in front of her and stood, stretching her muscles and arching her back.

"What?"

"I swear to god, Sidle, sometimes if I didn't know you had graduated Harvard I would think you were a kindergarten dropout with the limited vocabulary you have." Catherine swatted Sara on the arm as she walked out of the break room and back towards her office.

_Two days later…_

Sara was lying on the bed and flipping through the latest issue of _Curve_ when she heard the front door shut, signaling the arrival of her lover.

"I'm in the bedroom, babe," she called out. She tossed her magazine to the side and ran her hands through her hair, doing her best to straighten the dark locks.

Looking up and catching sight of her in the open door to their bedroom, Sara's mouth fell open.

Her hair was pulled back in a tight, neat ponytail. The black pants were tight and hugged every curve. The long-sleeved black shirt was rolled up to her elbows. A badge adorned the belt on her left hip and her gun was holstered to the right. Aviator sunglasses and a toothpick jutting out from her lips completed the look.

"I have a warrant for your arrest," the blonde said huskily as she reached behind her and brought the handcuffs out.

Sara blushed before she started laughing. "Okay, you proved your point, now cut it out." She stood up, pulled the covers back and began arranging the pillows just the way she wanted them.

The blonde crossed the room and stood behind her. "Miss Sidle," she said as she reached out and took one wrist in hers, turning the younger woman to face her. "I'm going to have to search you. Why don't you move up against this wall here and assume the position."

"Cath, I'm tired. Let's just go to bed. We can play cops and robbers tomorrow," Sara said as she pulled her wrist free.

Catherine pushed her down face first on the bed. "Resisting is not a good idea, Miss Sidle. Now spread 'em," she said as she used her feet to push Sara's legs apart.

Deciding that it would be more fun to go along with this game than not, Sara asked, "What are the charges?"

Catherine put the handcuffs on the night stand table as she slid her hands up the long legs of the brunette. "You're being charged with a number of offenses, ma'am. Public sexiness, sexual prowess and finally, drooling over someone who is not your girlfriend"

Her fingers hooked in the waist band of Sara's boxers and she pulled them down, leaving them in pool around her ankles.

As Catherine's hands ran up her back and took her shirt with them, she shakily asked, "I'm entitled to a trial by a jury of my peers."

"Sorry," Catherine stated, "in this house, I'm the judge and jury." She smacked Sara on the ass causing the younger woman to jump and giggle.

"Do I at least get to hear the evidence against me?" Sara queried as Catherine leaned against her, kissing the back of her shoulders.

"You can, but I warn you, the evidence is stacked against you." Catherine bit down on Sara's shoulder, earning a groan from the woman. The older woman stood and picked up the handcuffs once again, "Flip over and slide up there, Miss Sidle."

Sara quickly obeyed, and promptly found herself straddled by Catherine. Even though she was wearing far too many clothes for Sara's taste, she could still feel the heat emanating from her against her stomach. Catherine took Sara's hands in hers and slipped one of the cuffs onto her right hand before bringing it up to the headboard and deftly slipping the cuffs between the slats and securing her left hand—seemingly effortlessly.

"So you want to hear the evidence, do you? Fine. Exhibit A," Catherine lifted the aviator glasses from her face and tossed them aside, "you should have seen the look on your face when you saw me standing in the door of our bedroom dressed like Sofia fucking Curtis. It's the same look you had two days ago when your eyes were glued to her ass."

Sara lifted her hips off the bed slightly, pushing up against Catherine. "If she didn't expect people to look, she wouldn't dress or walk that way."

"That's your defense? That it's her fault that you look at her?" Catherine laughed heartily as she raked her nails down Sara's chest, dragging her nails over her taut, erect nipples. "I have to warn you, Miss Sidle, this might be one of those instances where you need to plead the fifth to avoid further incriminating yourself."

"Your honor," Sara breathlessly said as she licked her lips, "would you arrest a man in a restaurant for looking at the food being served at other tables after he had ordered his meal? I think not. Just because you've settled on your meal doesn't mean you can't look around and see what other people ordered."

Catherine cocked her head to the side. There was a certain amount of reason in Sara's argument, but it was flawed. "Are you looking so that you can see what you might order the next time you decide to go out to eat?"

"Objection."

Rolling her blue eyes, the blonde asked, "On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that you're twisting my words against me. You know I'm with you, but damn, I've even caught you looking at her sometimes.

Catherine never took her eyes off of Sara's. She knew her lover was faithful, but it had been a long time since she had looked at Catherine with the lust-filled haze that she had seen her studying Sofia with of late. "Sustained."

"Evidence in the other charges?" Sara asked coolly.

"Exhibit B—those leather pants you like to pour yourself into and those skin-tight shirts that hug your body. Exhibit C—the many, many nights of pleasure you've given me over the last three years." Catherine couldn't help but grind down against Sara to accentuate the word _many_.

"Maybe if I plead guilty to the charges you could be a little lenient in the sentencing phase of my trial?" Sara hissed as Catherine began to roll her nipples between her fingers.

"Sara Sidle, having plead guilty to the charges against you, I hereby sentence you to multiple orgasms."

XXX

As night turned to day and the bite and scratch marks darkened on Sara's body, Catherine rolled off of her, wearing nothing but a smug grin.


End file.
